Umbrella Satisfactory
by WillliamBirkin
Summary: Albert Wesker never really needed an partner, but he changed his mind after he saw his partner. Wesker X William M For later chapters. Chapter 4 has been uploaded peeps!
1. Chapter 1

I really wanted to do a story about these to….so enjoy? XD

* * *

Umbrella Satisfactory

Partners

Albert Wesker always preferred working alone, not that he didn't _like_ having a partner, he just preferred working alone for some reason…probably to not be distracted when he was either doing weird symbolic equations or trying to figure out the processes of viruses.

However, today he was supposed to be getting a lab partner, Spencer wasn't certain if it was going to be today or tomorrow…but for some strange reason Wesker hoped it to be today, he was getting quite…_lonely_.

"Wesker?" a voice came from behind him; Wesker jumped but still was emotionless. (A/N that's actually quite a funny thought XD I'll shut up now lol)

The man was Spencer himself, Wesker was so into thought that he didn't even realized_ the_ Spencer was behind him!

"Spencer? How do I owe the pleasure?" asked Wesker in a _fake_ happy voice.

"I wanted to talk about your partner" Spencer said in a serious tone.

"Oh? What about him…or her?" Secretly, Wesker wanted his partner to be male; he just wasn't used to females, he hated them, they hated him…sort of.

"Well, I think you'll be glad to hear that your partner is male, he is a couple of years younger but I think you'll his very mature" Spencer said gleefully.

*Yay…* Wesker thought in a sarcastic tone,* A couple of years younger than me and Spencer's already praising someone to be mature at his age…at least his male*

"He will be here shortly, now carry on with your research" Spencer snapped.

*You're the one who bothered _me_!* Wesker thought to himself.

After Spencer left, Wesker felt like celebrating but that would very out of character for someone like himself.

"I'm _finally_ getting a male partner" Wesker said joyfully out loud, it was his second time getting a male partner, the first one ran off because he was afraid of him or something and he never worked with him so technically this new guy would be Wesker's first official partner.

Wesker's train of thought was interrupted by a robotic female voice. "Attention all employees, go to the hall immediately, repeat, attention all employees, go to the hall immediately" Wesker sighed and went anyway, not like it was important or anything…

When he got there, there were a few seats left, Wesker picked a random one and waited for whatever this was about.

"Attention this is Dr. Marcus, please be silent as we reflect upon our company motto, obedience breeds discipline, discipline breeds unity, unity breeds power, power is life"

Wesker sighed and mumbled "Not like we haven't heard it before…"

"As you may of heard, instead of working by yourselves we are going to pair you up with others" Marcus said seriously "If you have been informed with Spencer, your partners are going to be very…intriguing"

*Yay, I have an _intriguing_ partner* Wesker said sarcastically.

A few years later (in Wesker's view but was actually an hour) everyone was told to wait for their partner in there dorms, in truth, Wesker was actually quite…excited about meeting his partner…who was male…lucky for him.

A knock came from Wesker's door, Wesker's heart (A/N if he has one lol) speed up, his hand shakily opened the door to find a young boy at the age of around fifteen, in Wesker's view he was actually quite…cute.

The young boy was blushing while twiddling with his fingers, he stopped this habit a few seconds later "You're Albert right?" It seems as if the youngster hasn't gone through the stage yet…good for him.

"Yes, and you are…?" Wesker asked blinking.

"Where are my manners? Kyahaha~ Willard Birkin~ But just call me William kay?"

If Wesker was a girl…he would be squealing. "Albert…Albert Wesker"

This was indeed the beginning of an unbreakable bond.

* * *

:D Finally! I'll upload the next chapters as soon as I can :3


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter~ I made this one shorter than usual! Hope you don't mind~ ಠ_ಠ lol

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Relationships**

It's been a month since Wesker and William started working together. Though even know it had been only a month, they had a very close relationship, and they're partnership was unbreakable! Wesker never admitted it to William, but he started to have…feelings for him.

"Hey Al?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"…what?"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"…"

Sure, men were supposed to _like_ women, but they just didn't appeal to Wesker. In the past, Wesker was usually _picked_ on because of his sexuality because everyone thought he was _weird_, he did try to ignore the idiotic people, but they just wouldn't leave him alone.

"No, why do ask?"

"Seriously? I thought you were a ladies' man kyahahaha~"

"…I don't _like _women…" Wesker said irritated, great, he just spewed his guts out to _William,_ of all the people it had to be _William._

"O-oh…sorry…" William thought that a man was supposed to like women! Not the same gender as yourself!

"Sorry? For what?" Wesker at this point was rather confused…what is there to be _sorry_ about?

"I always thought that opposites attracted…not someone your own gender…Kyahaha?" William gave out a nervous laugh.

This as Wesker's first time not to be made fun out of…did William understand him..?

"…You…didn't make fun of me…" Wesker shocked.

"What? Why would I make fun of _you_? You are who you are ya know? Trust me! You can tell me anything!" William yelled proudly.

"...Uh…thanks for understanding…?" Wesker exclaimed in surprise.

"Anytime! Anyways, have you got your eye on someone?" William stared at him eagerly.

Well, here goes nothing…

"Y-yes?" Wesker wasn't very sure if he _should _tell William…He would find him a freak or something.

"Ohh~ who's the lucky guy hmm?" William was _very _eager to know…he didn't know why…it just was exciting.

"Promise you won't hate me?"

Why would William _hate_ Wesker because of someone he liked?

"Why would _I_ hate _you_?"

"B-because…"

"Because?"

"I-it-"

"It?"

"I-is-"

"Is?" William was just repeating everything Wesker was saying!

"Y-you!"

"Me!" William said gleefully, without realizing what he just said.

There was a long silent pause when William broke the silence.

"…Oh…"

Wesker brought his head low embarrassed…He knew this _would_ be a bad idea…

"Well that's cool! I'm glad you told me!" William smiled.

"R-really?" Wesker said in lifting his head up to look at William in awe.

"Of course! Keeping your emotions bottled up isn't very healthy you see! So it's much better telling them out to someone than keeping them all to you!" William explained happily.

"Ahaha…I'm glad you understand…not many people do" At this point, Wesker felt more…comfortable talking to William.

William poked Wesker's cheek with his sharp pencil.

"O-ow…" Wesker said while rubbing his cheek.

"Oops, sorry…I forgot I sharpened it earlier…" William said blushing while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So, wanna make out?" William said with cheekily.

And with that, William was left with a giant book mark on his head.

* * *

Hmmm….0.o I need reviews…I live on them lol


	3. Chapter 3

Yay for uploading regularly! Sort of lol~ Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!

Warnings: Blood? Gore? Having a weak stomach? Kissing? I don't know! Lol~

**Chapter 3**

**Outbreak**

Today was supposed to be the day everyone celebrated for how long the Umbrella Corporation was there for, however, during the evening it didn't turn out how it was supposed to be.

"W-what the hell is that!?" Someone yelled.

"I-it's a test subject! Number 42 has escaped!" Another person yelled.

"W-what?! C-close the facility! Open fire!" A soldier hollered.

Meanwhile, two certain individual's were casual walking through the downstairs laboratory; with slight panic running through they're minds.

"Hey Al?"

"What?"

"W-what if the subject finds _us_ before we find _it_?"

"It won't"

"But I'm saying what if-"

"William, _she _won't find us"

Wesker, once again, had to deal with William's shenanigans. William panicked waaay too often.

"You can never be too careful Al" William mumbled.

Wesker wondered why William was so afraid of some low worthy subject, she wasn't _that_ dangerous…right?

*I'm thinking too much* Wesker thought to himself, which he usually did.*There is _no _possible way; a test subject with no brains could be that dangerous! Unless…*

Wesker's train of thoughts were interrupted by a very, _very _deafening screech, the noise was horrendous! Wesker thought his ears were going to explode!

Wesker turned to William, who in return was staring at him. Slight panic was noticeable by his face expression.

"A-Al? I thought you said she wouldn't find us…"

"…"

There was a long silent pause between the two of them, until Wesker grab William's hand and pulled him along with him.

"Al? Where are we going?"

Wesker stayed silent, he knew William would eventually find out where they were going.

"D-don't tell me…your joking right? Please tell me you are!"

"I'm not Will, it was our subject it's our responsibility to lock her up again!"

"WHAT!? ARE YOU INSANE!?" William yanked his hand back and crossed his arms. "There is no way in possible hell, _I _am going back _there_!

Wesker sighed. "William…"

"Don't 'William' me! Do you _know _how _hard_ it was to maintain her again?"

"Look, I know you don't want to go back there…but what choice do we _have_?" Wesker began. "It's either we go back there and put her back in her cell, or our job. Your choice _William_"

"Fine…just don't use me as bait again..."

Wesker gave a light chuckle at the thought of last time.

**FLASHBACK PARADOX THING WHATEVER!**

"No"

"Aww, but William!"

"No way in possible _hell_"

"It's only for a few minu-"

"No"

Sigh, these days William was just _too_ stubborn for his own good, if William didn't want to do it, William didn't do it. (I make him sound like a child lol)

"Well if you don't want to do it, I'll have to make you~" Wesker said _flirty_.

"What do you mea-"

Before William could finish his sentence, Wesker pushed him out, way in open, when the subject saw him and growled.

"W-Wesker! It's coming at me with full speed! WHATDOIDOOOO!?" William yelled in panic.

"Just let it attack you!"

"AND DO WHAT!? I think you've been smelling too _much _chemicals!"

"William, I don't smell chemicals and I never will! Just follow my lead for once in your pitiful life!"

"Pitiful? Ouch…"

The subject brought its claw up and brought it down again, however, William with a skilful dodge, manage to avoid it.

*Alright, now we take action* Wesker thought going into open with his 'precious' Samurai Edge. (The new Gollum!)

After a few hours, Wesker and William, who were both still somehow alive, were sweating like a couple of rhino's huddled together, trying to get their breaths back while sitting against a wall.

"Al?"

"Yes?"

"Never, and I mean _never _but me in that situation again!"

"Sorry…"

"Ugh, now look at us! Sweating like a couple of rhinos huddled together!" (Wait…What?)

"Well look on the bright side, at least _it _is back in _its _cadge!"

"Yeah…I guess so…"

There was an awkward silence between the two, until Wesker spoke up.

"H-hey William?"

"Yeees?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like…lustfully"

"Lustfully?" William said tilting his head.

"You have that look in your eyes"

William stared…and grinned…which was in Wesker's opinion creepy.

"I was just thinking….we haven't kissed yet"

"…..What?"

"Well I was just thinking, if this relationship is going to work, we might-as-well kiss right?"

"…Yes?"

"There we go! Now kiss me you mad fool~"

"Who are you calling a mad foo-"

Wesker's mind went blank as William kissed him; Wesker put his hands on William's shoulders and deepened the kiss.

**END OF FLASHBACK YO!**

Thinking about it now, the memory was quite…enjoyable…

"Al? AL!"

"Who!? What!?When!? How!? Why!? Wesker yelled.

"Were you even listening? Anyways, the subject has been tamed, once again."

"O-oh…"

"What were you thinking about? Me? Oh how nice of you!"

"Whatever, let's just get out of this…sewer thing…."

William shrugged.

"I have to go through this thing every time Spencer calls me!"

"You have my pity"

"Thanks…can I have your heart?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I don't have one"

"…Touché"

Yay! Another one done! Make sure to review! I live on them!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh mai gawd 0_0 I destroyed William!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Jealousy **

William sat at his work desk heavyhearted. He didn't know why, but he was…jealous because of Wesker's friend and rival Maria.

William shouldn't be jealous of a friend of Wesker's, Wesker wasn't jealous when he first met Annette, so why should William be jealous of a friend of Wesker's?

"Will?"

"Yes Al?"

"You're really quiet today…"

"S-sorry, just thinking"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah, its okay…"

Wesker didn't quite know what was wrong with William, he was acting strange for the past several weeks…but then something came to his mind.

"Is this about Maria?" Wesker asked curious.

"…" William just gave him the silent treatment.

Wesker sighed. "William, I keep telling you she's just a friend! Get. That. In. Your. Head."

Call Wesker harsh, but arguing over something like this was just ridiculous.

"Al…I'm gonna head down to the downstairs lab for a sec, I need a scalpel…" William murmured.

"Yeah, sure…" Wesker agreed.

In the downstairs lab, Maria was working late upon doing symbolic equations. She promised Wesker that they would be done today.

Maria was startled by the sudden noise of the door creaking open, but them was relieved to find it was just William.

"William? Do you need anything?" She asked sweetly.

What a sickly voice…

"Um, no but…" William's eyes darted to the scalpels on display.

Maria put her pen down and went up to William to see what he was looking at.

"You need a scalpel? Whatever for?"

William gave a slight smirk. "Nothing important…"

"O-oh fine by me" Maria was a bit frightened by William's sudden smirk; it didn't feel right on someone like him.

"Thanks…" William picked the sharpest one and took it…well, _snatched_ it.

Maria tilted her head to the side and shrugged, she just went back to the usual equations she was doing.

William walked up to her and asked, "What are you doing?" _trying_ to be nice.

"H-huh? Oh, Wesker asked me to do the rest of the equations for him…"

That was it…_that _was the last thing he needed to hear, William gritted his teeth together.

"_What_?" He hissed.

Maria was frightened at this point, she started to shiver and tears were brought to her eyes.

"Maria…do you _love _Wesker?" William asked harshly, gripping the scalpel.

"Even if I did….why would _you _care?" Maria replied solid.

William grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her up with a _very_ hard pull.

"Because _I _am his _lover_, and a _pathetic_ girl like _you _doesn't _deserve_ someone like him"

Maria, now enraged, snapped back, "_I_ am pathetic? Look at yourself! Face the fact that Wesker will _never _love a failure like _you_!"

Alright…._that _was _defiantly _the last straw. William, now gripping the scalpel, lifted it up and brought it back down straight through Maria's forehead and repeated stabbed her.

Bit's of skull and flesh flew into all different directions, brain leaked out of her mangled corpse. It truly was a horrific sight…but hell as long as that bitch was dead…

William wiped the blood of his face; oh man…what is he going to tell _his _Al? William cleaned the scalpel and put it back on the display shelf; he casually walked out of the door and walked through the corridors humming to himself.

When he got back, Wesker wasn't there.

"Hey…Al? You there?" William softly asked.

"Back here!" Wesker yelled.

Well that's a relief; William needed to ask him something.

"Hey Al?"

"Yes dear heart?"

"I-I was thinking…we should go further into this relationship…" William scratched his cheek while blushing.

"And by further you mean…?" Wesker asked deadpan.

"Y-you know…"

"…Are you implying that we should have sex?" Wesker, once again asked casually.

How can Wesker speak so…._normally_?

"W-whoa, hold your horses Wesker! I was getting to that point!"

"….Answer the question _Will_"

"….Yes"

Wesker didn't really know what to think at this point…wasn't William a bit too young for this?

"William, remind me how old you are? My memory span is quite…disappointing"

"…Seventeen…."

"Aren't you a bit too young for this?"

"No…."

"William…can't this wait until next year?"

"N-no, it has to be now!"

"At this very moment of time?"

"Y-yes!"

Is he being serious or…

"Are you positively sur-"

"Yes dammit!"

SOMEONE'S eager….

"William, I hate to break it to you but-"

"But what!?"

Holy Jesus Christ!

"Uh, scrap that idea; let's just get going already…"

While they were going back to their dorm, Wesker reminded himself about Maria, the papers were done now right? Even though they were scheduled for tomorrow, it doesn't take _that _long to get them done.

"Hey William? Do you mind if I go and check on Maria? The papers would've been completed by now."

Damn…he forgot about the _body_!

"Dear Al, knowing Maria, she does what you say! When you say tomorrow she will give them to you tomorrow!"

"…Point taken"

Wesker and William carried on walking until they finally made it to their dorm; William sat on his bed and patted the spot next to him.

Wesker, without hesitation, sat next to him.

"S-so, how are we going to do this?" William asked, hoping Wesker knew.

"Lay down" Wesker stated.

William laid down and looked up at Wesker, very innocently, Wesker climbed on top of him and unzipped his jeans.

"William?"

"Yeees?"

"Do you want to go straight into this or not?"

"Yes"

"You sure? Because it's going to hurt more…"

"Don't worry about me and let's get this...Started Kyahaha?"

"If you say so…"

William undid his jeans as well and hastily pulled down his boxers, what a sight for Wesker.

"Jesus Will, why didn't you suggest this earlier?" Wesker smirked.

"I wanted it to be…at an appropriate time…"

"If you say so…"

Wesker pulled down his boxers at the same speed as William.

"Argh, come on Al! I can't wait forever!"

"Alright, alright jeez, but don't blame me when you feel pain okay? You brought this on yourself!"

"Yes, yes I know! Just…do what you have to do already!"

Wesker slowly put his member inside of William, damn this guy's tight~

"O-ow…"

"Nnng, I told you it would hurt~ but you're so cute like that~"

"Ugh…just get on with it…"

Wesker pushed in more which made William wince in pain, he didn't know it was going to hurt this much!

Wesker started to thrust faster than before; William's pain was replaced with pure pleasure and ecstasy.

"A-Al! Harder!"

"Will~ you're so tight~"

Wesker thrust got harder and faster with each pound and moaned, how can this feel so good?

William and Wesker started to sweat…this was like a never ending passion!

This carried on for a few hours until both William and Wesker neared orgasm.

"A-Al! I can't…-"

"Ngghhh…!"

Coincidently, they both happened to cum at the same time, William felt Wesker's hot seed flow through him as he rode through the orgasm.

Wesker collapsed onto William panting and gave him a slobbery kiss.

"Ugh, thanks Al" William chuckled.

Wesker giggled along with him, "My pleasure~" and licked William's cheek.

"You're like a cat Al…Kyahaha~ "

"Cat is tired…" Wesker yawned.

"Good night my little kitten~"

"Night~"

And with that, the two were left asleep~

* * *

Don't hate me! It's my first smut story 0_0 Lol, that poor corpse!


End file.
